Changing For You
by lonely- unwanted-girl
Summary: Hinata, the delinquent. Itachi, the tuition teacher. Do I need to say more? ItaXHina One-sided SasuXHinaOOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:My first story on ItachixHinata. I hope you people like it!_

_Beta reader: Lone Silver Angel_

_Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I do not own Naruto._

_"Hinata, I'm going out. Remember the tuition later. Do not disappoint me further." Rushing out of the door, Hiashi Hyuuga ordered across the living room at his elder daughter, who was busy surfing the net, it was almost like his words were falling to deaf ears._

_16-years old Hinata, a young girl full of life with short hair spiked backwards, her lavender coloured eyes was a pair of eyes which can catch a guy's heart just by sight. Her perfect figure, slender body, it was almost like an angel on earth. Being top in class and her co-curricular activity - dancing can prove that she was smart and diligent. However, the thing that ruined her life was that she was a delinquent. Countless time of fights, and skipping of classes resulting in her getting expelled from school. With much difficulty, Hiashi had managed to get her back to study in a neighbouring school round the corner._

_'Darn! Can't that old man just stop forcing me to attend tuition sessions? Those are meant for idiots! What would Sakura and Ino or even Temari think if they heard that I was studying?' She thought. Ignoring her dad's reminder, she didn't even have the slightest thought of her going through another lesson. It would be her 50th try for home tuition with a new teacher. The past 49 teachers either gave up on her or were scared of her. Her patience with studying had never been good. To read a book for one minute would prove to be a feat. She will end up tearing the poor book into pieces._

_Not intending to attend it, Hinata decided to skip it. Just as Hiashi close the door, Hinata was there, up from the computer table, rushing up the stairs to her room while dialling for some company, asking them out to the nearest game station to hang out. Getting a quick bath and then changed into her tight-fitted bare back which clearly curved at her body lines and mini denim skirt which was bout 15 cm, showing the rest of her fair skinned thigh as usual, applying some light make-up and then swiftly making a 180 degree turn and stretch forward to reach for her bag and keys in the bureau then making another turn to the door. It was almost 1, if she didn't run for it; she might not be able to escape…_

_(Outside)_

_"Geez, I just can't understand him! When the hell will he stop these tuition sessions? God damn it!" Hinata screamed, even outside the arcade, it was difficult to hear with the noise. "Hey chill, I am sure it wont last for long, baby, chill." Sasuke , Hinata's ex-boyfriend tried soothing her, pulling her into his warm chest, kissing her hair. Though she didn't like it, Hinata did not refuse him, she was too furious to even care about it. "You could stay at my house tonight if you wish to avoid him."_

_He knew that if she were to go back, she will end up having a tiff with her dad and running out of the house again. It was the usual routine._

_"I'll think about it first, just keep me company will you?" Hinata shot him a cold look, it was just the wrong time for romantic gestures, she is full of anger like a volcano, she may burst any time…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Changing For You2**_

_A/N: My second chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I was really happy and motivated about it! My examinations are nearing but I will try my best to give all of you the third chapter!_

_Beta reader: Lone Silver Angel_

_Chapter 2_

_(Outside hinata's house)_

_Itachi had been standing outside the house for several minutes, not mentioning that the doorbell could have rung for thousand times. Wearing a red button up silk shirt with long sleeves, the man was perspiring. It was so humid, so hot that he felt as if he could faint anytime._

_Pissed off waiting, he felt that he had either been fooled or he just got lost again. Apparently, his sense of direction had been terrible since young. He decided to call that ojisan who hired him to teach his daughter._

_"Moshi moshi, is this Mr. Hyuuga? Erm… I am Itachi, the tuition teacher. May I know if your house is around the Senju Road, #03-74, the one above the 7-11store? Or was it that the tuition was cancelled without me being known?"_

_"Hai, sumanai. You are at the right place... It must be my daughter at fault, she must have ran out just after I went to work, I am terribly sorry for asking you to make a wasted trip, I hope I can postpone the lesson to next week, is there any problem with you?" Hiashi apologized, voice laced with disappointment._

_"No, I shall come back next week then. Sayonara." The two-faced tuition teacher had a pleasant grudgeless voice while his face was so red with anger that it could be compared to an apple. 'What the fuck! You still want me to come back?! Not only have you wasted my bus fare and my precious time but you nearly caused me a severe heat stroke you bunch of fucking idiots! Teach your daughter some manners before you try to stuff some knowledge into her! Useless creep! ' Indeed, he held his emotions well. 'So much for first impressions...' Itachi undone his first three buttons and rolled up his sleeves, and left the place peeving._

_Strolling down the walkway to the nearest shopping mall to meet his brother, Sasuke, Itachi had not calmed down yet, swearing strings of colourful words into the phone, the unlucky being on the other end being Sasuke._

_"Chill nii-san, chill, beware of getting a heart attack before 20. Continue when we meet alright? Can't hear you clearly, see ya!"_

_'Darn! What kind of brother is this? Wait till we meet, you will get it from me…' Deep in thought, Itachi didn't realise that all the girls in the surrounding were staring at him, his handsome dashing face, and the tight fitted clothes showing off his muscular body. Obviously a guy like this was irresistible, it was even impossible for a girl to reject him…_

_Entering the entrance of the air- conditioned shopping mall, Itachi felt better, his anger disappeared along with the cooling atmosphere. He didn't really mind strolling around looking for the arcade in this temperature at least._

_(In the arcade)_

_"I thought you were keeping me company, so why the hell must we meet that brother of yours?" Hinata grumbled, she just don't wish another person near her, further more, a person she didn't know and who was few years older, the thought of it made her sick…_

_"Sasuke!" A low gruff voice was heard from afar…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, hope you like it!

Beta reader: Lone Silver Angel

**Chapter 3**

"Damn it! You should have given me the directions to this bloody place! Do you know how much time I wasted to reach this place?" Oblivious to the pretty lady who was pouting glumly behind Sasuke, Itachi walked straight towards his younger brother who is 3 years younger, shouting at the top of his voice. However, it sounded like a normal speech when the arcade was the perfect definition of noise pollution.

"Hey, what's there to be angry? Chill, by the way, ain't you suppose to be working? You promised Kakashi that you would turn over a new leaf and find a job and settle down right? How was it, your job flew out of the window?" Sasuke chuckled at his brother's failure in his first trial to becoming a home tuition teacher. It was the first job given to him by the two brother's guardian ever since he had turned a new life…

Signalling for Sasuke to lean forward, Itachi smirked wickedly at Sasuke. Sasuke's stupidity failed to alert him of the warning smirk on his brother's face. Itachi flicked Sasuke on the forehead without mercy.

"Ouch! Damn you! What was that for? Bastard!" Watching his brother yelp in pain as usual, Itachi finally noticed the pretty little girl that was pouting at one side. Her face was as dark as the grim reaper.

'Geez… What's with the face? An angel with a face like that just doesn't suit my taste…' Deep in his thoughts again, Itachi was finally woken up from his thoughts by a hard shove from his brother, who was trying to get both Hinata and Itachi known to each other…

"Aniki, this is Hinata Hyuuga, and this is my extremely idiotic brother, Itachi…"

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga? Sounds familiar… have I heard her name somewh… That's right! You are the idiotically ridiculous new student of mine who left the house when it was time for your home tuition with me!" Giving a serious thought, he remembered the name of his new student, Hinata Hyuuga, what a small world it was... Coincidently meeting this bitch down here... Geez it was sure a bad day to start with...

"Yeah, wassup oji-san? Got a problem with me skipping your class? And who the fuck are you to question me hn? " Hinata lifted one brow, rolled her eyes, turned and walked off. She had enough things to piss her off and here comes another thing to make her anger raise another 150 degree celcieus…

"Hey! Wait! Don't ever think of running!" reacting only after a few seconds, itachi was still able to grab hold of the young lady's arm, just then, someone from the back pushed him, causing him to fall over… over the pretty fuming little lady in front of him…

A/N: A cliff-hanger! Please read and review!


End file.
